The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant given the name ‘TNGEURO’. Geum is in the family Rosaceae. The new cultivar was bred using unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. The new cultivar was selected for its superior habit and flowering.
Compared to Geum ‘Fire Storm’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,179), the new cultivar is much more compact and the flowers are single to semi-double rather than double.
Compared to Geum ‘Totally Tangerine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,041), the new cultivar has a more compact habit, shorter flowering stems, a longer bloom time, and darker orange flowers.
Compared to Geum coccineum ‘Koi’ (unpatented), a seed mix, the new cultivar has a bigger habit with more crowns and flowers.